


We Few, We Happy Few

by hermione_vader



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aging, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermione_vader/pseuds/hermione_vader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for Capkink.  A series of snapshots through years as the Commandos' numbers dwindle until their Captain returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Few, We Happy Few

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt [here.](http://capkink.livejournal.com/1973.html?thread=2067637#t2067637)
> 
> This was written pre-Avengers (November 2011) and uses the comics' Infinity Formula in the movieverse.

Dugan always gave the eulogy. At the end of the war, they each said a brief one about Barnes and the Captain, but after that, it fell to Dugan. He never asked why.

About ten years after the end, Col. Philips was the first to go. Dugan was the lowest-ranking soldier at the funeral, but he stood up there, grit his teeth, and spoke.

"The Colonel was a hardass sonofabitch, but he was a great commander, 'cause that's what great commanders are. But you all know that better than I do. I wasn't one of the guys he'd've handpicked to do what I did---none of us were---but he trusted us..."

*

Dernier was next. He died quietly, at home in France, on November 23, 1963. Worst weekend of Dugan's life. This time, the rain pattered on his bowler hat while he wondered if anyone other than the Commandos in the congregation understood him.

"If it weren't Jones back there, we might not've figured out half of what he said." Blank, wet faces stared at him. "Didn't need to know French to know he was a good man, though..."

*

Four years later, it was Gabe's turn. Detroit. Race riot. Stabbed in gut and not as young he used to be. It was the most spiritual and emotional service Dugan had ever been to, and pretty much what he expected, right down to the gospel choir and women weeping over the pews.

"It wasn't right, how they separated all of us the way they did. Nobody questioned it back then, but fightin' alongside Gabe, I figured out pretty quickly that all their reasons were a load of...somethin' that, as a Catholic, I can't say here, even if this is a Baptist establishment." A few people chuckled. "All I know is: Gabe, buddy, I miss you like crazy right now. Always will."

*

In 1968, Dugan went back to the SSR, now called S.H.I.E.L.D., and signed up for something called the Infinity Formula. God only knew what it would do to him, and Falsworth and Morita advised him against it multiple times. He didn't care. Anything to speed the whole damn process up.

*

Ten years later, Morita checked out. Long bout of cancer. By this time, Dugan's a pro at eulogies.

"Now, when I met 'im, we were just breakin' out of a German P.O.W. camp, thanks to our buddy, the Captain. I might've thought Jim was the enemy. Honest mistake, and I've never been more glad to be wrong..."

*

In the '80s, Dugan stopped denying that he wasn't getting any more gray hair, that he looked young enough to be Falsworth's son.

So he went back to the Army, fighting with kids young enough to be his kids. At some point, the fight lost its luster.

*

In the early '90s---Dugan couldn't care enough to keep track of the years anymore---Stark shuffled off.  This was the biggest damn ceremony, Dugan had ever been to, with at least a dozen speakers at the Kodak frickin' Theatre.  He went last, after Stark's idiot son launched into a string of hostile, drunken ramblings about everything Howard Stark had ever done wrong.  
  
"Well, I can't top Baby Anthony there, but most people can't.  But I _can_ tell you that Howard Stark had his reasons for all of that---most visionaries ain't perfect, anyhow.  I didn't know him as well as some of you, but I think all of that started when he couldn't bring the Captain home.  I think that's when it started for all of us..."  
  
*  
  
A few years later---he thinks it's 1997---a steely black man in an eyepatch approaches him with an offer.  
  
"Sergeant Timothy Dugan?"  
  
"Sir."  Dugan salutes out of habit.  
  
"I am Colonel Nick Fury, the new director of S.H.I.E.L.D.  I've reviewed your files and your track record is almost impeccable.  Maybe it's time to come off the front lines."  Fury stepped forward.  "I need an assistant.  Do you think you can do that?"  
  
"It's what I do best, sir."  
  
*  
  
In 2005, Falsworth said goodbye.  He could barely remember where he was by that point.  Dugan sat with him that whole last day, though.  
  
"You are _not_ commandeering a tank again, Dugan.  The Captain might not mind, but I simply will not allow it," Falsworth said weakly.  
  
Dugan grasped his hand.  "Don't worry.  Not even thinkin' about it."  
  
"Yes, you are.  Because you are an idiot.  A proper Dum Dum.  What's that?"  Falsworth stared up at the ceiling.  "Private Jones thinks you're an idiot, too."  
  
"I know I am."  
  
"Good thing, too.  Now hurry up.  Always lagging behind, trying to be the hero.  Not as bad as the Captain, of course.  Yes, Jones, I'm coming, just give me a moment..."  
  
Falsworth's hand went limp.  
  
*  
  
Falsworth's funeral wasn't as big as Stark's, but it was fancier.  They managed to get St. Paul's, but it was only a third of the way full.  All sorts of nobles and military bigwigs came, though.  Even the royal family showed up.  Dugan took a few deep breaths and tried not to lock his knees.  
  
"I don't know if anyone will believe me anymore, but we served together.  He got us through the rest of war after we lost the Captain.  I mean, I can be loud, and sometimes, I can ever get my way, but Falsworth---he was a _leader_.  A damn great one.  Heck, right after we all first got together, there was one time when..."  
  
It was his longest eulogy.  He had to make up for leaving things out over the years.  
  
"...And that's why he became a Brigadier so damn quickly.  Because he was the best---at least as good as the Captain.  And we were all damn proud of him.  I still am."  He took off his bowler hat, turned towards the casket, and bowed slightly.  
  
The congregation clapped.  
  
Afterwards, a small elderly woman in a frilly black hat (who was probably his own age) stopped him as he headed for the door.  
  
"Quite well put, for an American.  Very entertaining, too.  We were quite impressed."  She smiled grimly.  
  
"Thank you, ma'am."  Dugan tipped his hat to her and left.  
  
Two hours later, when he was back in his hotel room, he realized he'd just met the Queen.

*

A few more years pass.  Fury approaches him one ordinary day.  He looks tired, but Dugan decides that's because it's from dealing with that Iron Man fiasco in L.A.  
  
"We're receiving reports from the Arctic," Fury tells him flatly.  He smiles slightly.  "We found him."  
  
Dugan falls backwards in his chair.  
  
*  
  
Dugan waits.  He paces.  He does everything but sleep.  He's just about ready to bust through that door when the Captain comes racing through the door like the building's on fire.  Dugan tries to chase him, but Fury holds him back.  
  
"I'll be the one to break it to him," Fury states, grabbing Dugan by the shoulders.  
  
"Nick, you shouldn't've sent a goddamn impostor in there when you've got the real thing---one of 'em, anyway."  
  
"You will see him later.  You have my word on that, Timothy."  
  
Dugan watches the confrontation from the window.  He heads down to the street when it looks like Fury's delivered the news.  
  
"Goddammit, Nick!  You know you should have let me..."  He's interrupted by a bear hug from the Captain.  
  
"Dum Dum!  He's not---this isn't---is it?"  The Captain pulls back and blinks.  
  
"Yeah.  Seventy years.  Or close to it.  I think."  
  
The Captain looks him up and down.  "But then why do you...you look about the same."  
  
"So do you.  Two government projects are better than one, right, Nick?"  
  
Fury just sighs and shakes his head.  
  
The Captain hugs him again and Dugan swears he hears him whisper "not alone."  
  
No, he thinks, not anymore.    
  
In the end, he gave one eulogy too many.


End file.
